When using a Western style toilet installed in a public lavatory, it is required that a toilet seat which comes into direct contact with a user's skin be maintained cleanly and hygienically.
However, in a Western style toilet installed in a public lavatory, it is extremely rare that a toilet seat has a special measure to keep the toilet seat clean and sanitary. Therefore, for the purpose of preventing a direct contact of a user's skin with the toilet seat, it is common for a user to use a toilet seat by placing a toilet seat sheet made of a paper, etc., on the toilet seat.
Under the circumstances, as described in Patent Document 1, a toilet seat sheet is proposed. The toilet seat sheet is provided with an opening or a cutting line for forming an opening at a center section of a sheet material. The toilet seat sheet is characterized in that the sheet material is folded along a line segment extending in a predetermined direction in a band shape so that the center section of the sheet material, which includes the opening or the cutting line, and the outside sections of the sheet material on both sides of the center portion, which do not include the opening sections or the cutting line, are overlapped.
This toilet seat sheet is provided with a separation portion surrounded by a horseshoe-shaped cutting line in the center of the sheet. The separation portion is configured to hang down from the sheet body to adhere to the front or rear inner side surface of the toilet bowl. After defecation, the separation portion is pulled into the flow of flushing water. As a result, the separation portion pulls down the sheet body, resulting in an automatic discharge of the toilet seat sheet from the toilet seat.